


Pounce (Sledge/Snafu Version)

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: A request from Tumblr, requested by @xmxisxforxmaybe: "I’m a smut-loving bitch and I know I can count on you to deliver some quality shit🥰 Prompt: Smut, 14 - “Can I at least take my shoes off before you pounce on me?”"I did a Sledgefu version of this prompt, found here of course, and will also be posting the other version with Sid/Eugene that was also requested!
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Pounce (Sledge/Snafu Version)

Snafu couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 

Was it inappropriate? Probably. Had he seen Eugene in a nice suit before, so the sight in front of him shouldn’t have captured him so much? Yes, but that didn’t change the fact that he was actively focusing on not getting a hard-on in the middle of a church. 

The whole reason he was there was for Eugene. Eugene’s parents had asked them to come to church, after they’d pushed it off for a good seven Sundays in a row, and Eugene had felt bad pushing them off again, even if neither of them were one hundred percent certain on how they felt about any sort of a god at this point in their lives. 

So he’d agreed (they were nice folks, after all, and were only asking to try and share a part of their life that was important to them) and had woken up earlier than he wanted to dress up and try to stay awake in a pew that clearly had not actually been made to have someone sit on it comfortably. 

But it was all worth it, watching Eugene glad-hand with the folks in the church, many of whom had apparently known him since he was little judging by their stories of him that they told without care, while Eugene blushed. 

He couldn’t just sit for much longer though. The sermon had been over for a good half hour, and he was at his limit for smiling and looking pretty for all the judging church ladies, and for watching Eugene in that suit that was tailored perfectly, tight in all the right spots. 

Before he could get up to grab Eugene, Eugene was over to him, a pained look on his face. 

“Can you fake being sick or somethin’? I’m dyin’ here. If I hear one more embarrassing story from when I was three years old, I’m gonna…I don’t know, but I can’t handle it. I’m ready to go home.” 

“Say no more,” Snafu replied, and took a deep breath before standing. Or attempting to, at least. After all, he had to act this out well, really convince them that Eugene needed to take him away. After all, the church friends of Eugene’s parents didn’t know they were anything more than ‘close friends.’ 

He stumbled, panted a bit, leaned on Eugene as Eugene played right along, helping him out of the pew and into the aisle. 

A few of the women shouted concern, but Eugene brushed them off. “Just the heat; I’ll make sure he gets home and gets some water so he doesn’t pass out. Always too warm in here, you know.” 

The ladies nodded their understanding, and that was that. 

He kept up the act as they reached the car, letting Eugene help him lay down in the back, where he remained until Eugene had driven them home. 

As soon as the car stopped, he was out of the backseat and opening the front door, struggling to wait for Eugene as he walked in after him with relaxed steps. 

As soon as Eugene was inside and the door was closed and locked, he grabbed him. Pulled him close, and kissed him like it was the last thing he might ever do, letting his hands roam and grope at Eugene.

“Can I at least take my shoes off before you pounce on me?” Eugene laughed as Snafu broke the kiss, only to move his lips to Eugene’s neck. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t do this in the church,” Snafu grumbled. “Watchin’ you wander around looking as good as you do in this suit, expectin’ me to sit there all nice.” 

He moved back for another kiss, this time biting at Eugene’s lower lip as Eugene pulled back, smirking when Eugene gasped and moaned. 

“We’re gonna have to move upstairs eventually,” Eugene was breathing hard, his hands toying at Snafu’s belt. Snafu could practically taste how badly he wanted to start undoing it. 

“Why wait for eventually?” Snafu asked, and didn’t wait for a reply as he dragged him upstairs with one hand, trying to pull off his suit jacket with the other. 

In the bedroom, there was no more restraint. He tossed aside his jacket, tie, shirt, everything as quickly as he could until he was naked and could feel Eugene’s eyes running up and down his body. But he held up a hand to stop Eugene from doing the same. 

“Oh no. You keep that on,” he instructed, motioning to the bed. 

“I’m not wearing my shoes on the bed,” Eugene protested. 

Snafu rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Take those off then, but everythin’ else stays put.” 

Eugene took off his shoes, a curious look on his face as he tossed them aside and lay back on the bed. 

Snafu joined him, straddling him, enjoying the delightful shade of pink that colored Eugene’s cheeks as he reached up for him to pull him in for a kiss. 

“Oh no. You gotta pay for makin’ me wait, for makin’ me watch you. Leave those hands at your side; I’ll say when you can start touchin’,” Snafu said as he rolled his hips against Eugene’s hard, still clothed cock. 

Eugene whined, and it was a beautiful sound. His hands fell back to grasp desperately at the quilt as Snafu continued to roll his hips, moving so his cock was grinding against Eugene’s. The friction of the material of the suit was something else, and all he could think about was how he wanted to ruin it by having them both come on it. 

After another few minutes of teasing, Eugene broke. “Please.” 

“Please what?” Snafu asked before letting himself moan loud, the way he knew made Eugene weak. 

“Jesus, Snaf, please-” 

Snafu interrupted him with a gasp as he moved off of Eugene’s lap to lay between his legs, finally undoing Eugene’s belt and pants, moving things just enough to free his cock and balls. “We were just in church, but look at that language. I might have to punish you for that too.” 

He let the head of Eugene’s cock just barely touch his tongue, and relished the whimper it earned him. “Tell you what. I’ll move things along, but no more of that language. In fact, I say we switch it up. You can touch, but not a sound. What do you say?” 

He took Eugene’s cock deep in his mouth, and got his answer in the form of one of Eugene’s hands in his hair, grasping gently as he sucked. He moaned around Eugene’s cock, and looked up to see just how much of a mess he was making Eugene. 

He was flushed, his free hand clapped over his mouth, but his head moving in a way that suggested he wanted to moan and sigh and make all other manner of noises in response to Snafu’s mouth on his cock. But he was being a good man, keeping quiet despite it. 

He let Eugene’s cock fall from his mouth, only because he could tell neither of them would last much longer. He moved to grab the Vaseline from the bedside table, and leaned back against the bottom rail of the bed frame. If Eugene had thought he was already getting a hell of a show, then he had no idea what he was in for. 

Eugene sat back on his arms, moving up a bit to give Snafu more room, then reaching a hand out for the container. 

“Oh, that’s adorable,” Snafu hummed. “Normally, I’d be happy to let you work me open. But not this time. No, you get to watch me do that to myself, and think about how badly you wish you were the one doin’ it.” 

Eugene moaned, half in lust and half in frustration, and Snafu shook his head. 

“Didn’t I say no noise?” he asked as he opened the container, and set to work on himself. It wasn’t quite as much fun, doing it to oneself, but what was fun was watching Eugene watching him, a hand clapped again over his mouth to silence himself. “Gonna really have to make this worse for you then, aren’t I? Maybe I can tell you how much I love when you’re the one doin’ this to me? How much I love your fingers inside of me?” 

Eugene was silent, but his eyes were pleading, and it was one of the hottest things Snafu had seen in his life. 

“Because I do. I could get off just on that, easy. Have a half a mind to ask for that for my birthday, a night of just you toyin’ with me until I can’t take it anymore,” Snafu continued, fighting back moans of his own so he could keep talking. “Think you could get me back for this? I know you want to.” 

Eugene nodded, and let his hand drop away from his mouth as he kept watching, his tongue running across his upper lip. Snafu figured if he kept this up long enough, he might actually have him drooling. 

It was tempting to try for that, but he couldn’t hold back any longer. He moved to straddle Eugene again, grabbing the container of Vaseline and quickly coating Eugene’s cock before lowering himself onto it with a moan, letting the container fall off the bed as he moved. 

Eugene’s hands were tight on his hips, tight enough to bruise. But he was silent still. 

“Okay, you can talk, and touch,” Snafu smiled as he sat, but didn’t move, though he wanted to. 

“Oh my fucking god, please move, please,” Eugene was begging, the words falling from lips fast. “Merriell-” 

“That what you want?” Snafu interrupted, and cocked his head to one side. “You sure? I might be good here.” 

Eugene let out a whimper that was almost more of a sob. “Please.” 

Snafu started to move then, in a haze of pleasure as Eugene’s hands roamed, moving like he couldn’t get enough of touching him. He started slow, but couldn’t keep that pace. Earlier, maybe he could have. Now, it was almost painful. 

He leaned forward slightly as he rode Eugene, only to gasp and nearly fall out of Eugene’s lap as Eugene sat up, holding him close as he fucked him back, reduced to whines and sighs and moans that were mostly nonsense, but occasionally contained Snafu’s name. 

His cock was trapped against the material of Eugene’s suit jacket and the pristine white shirt he wore underneath it, the end of his tie just managing to hit him as well. He was definitely going to ruin it by coming on it, there was no other way about it. 

But he was desperately holding out, trying to come as close to Eugene’s orgasm as he could, but damned if Eugene hadn’t suddenly found some extra stamina, fucking him like his life depended on it as he sucked hickeys onto Snafu’s neck and kissed him breathless. 

There was one thing that Eugene occasionally liked, and that Snafu knew would send him over the edge. He leaned into Eugene’s neck, pressed a kiss to it, then bit down, not terribly hard, but enough to make Eugene gasp and groan, to make his hips snap up so hard against him as he came that he was sure there would be bruises to match the ones on his hips. 

The feeling of Eugene coming inside of him, hot and hard and pulsating was all it took to send him over too, coming hard with his cock pressed in between them. 

Eugene fell back, letting his hands fall away from Snafu’s back as he panted and moaned, his eyes shut tight. 

After a few moments, Snafu let himself move off of Eugene with a shudder and whimper. “You’re forgiven.” 

“For makin’ you wait?” Eugene laughed as his eyes slowly opened again, watching as Snafu snuggled up close to him. 

“Yeah,” Snafu replied, pressing kisses to Eugene’s face and neck. He could wait a moment or two to get up and clean them both up. For now he just wanted to be as close to Eugene as possible, with his arms around him. 

“I really gotta wear this suit more often,” Eugene sighed, and Snafu bit back a laugh as he kissed him. He certainly wouldn’t fight him on that.


End file.
